parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Closing to SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure 2020 VHS
=Main= *'Patchy the Pirate:' (Reading) And So, SpongeBob, Patrick, His Friends, The Whole Characters, and Alex Bratten Putted on Their Big Music Show and Began Performing on Stage!, and They Lived Happily Ever After!, The End. *(Patchy the Pirate closes the book) *'Potty the Parrot:' (Squawks), That's A Very Nice Story, Patchy! *'Patchy the Pirate:' Oh!, Thanks, Potty!, and We Hope You Like The Story, Too!, Me and Potty Have to Go!, Hope You Enjoyed The Music Show!, Bye-Bye! *'Potty the Parrot:' (Squawks), Bye-Bye! *'Narrator:' And So, That Was SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Adventure!, We Hope You Enjoy Singing Songs from Bikini Bottom and To SpongeBob SquarePants! *'SpongeBob:' Bye-Bye!, See You Later! *(SpongeBob winks) *(Curtain closes) *credits rolling *Plankton Pictures Inc. logo *Productions logo *still logo *'Announcer:' And now, the special presentation. *(Nickelodeon presents "The Best Day Ever") *(Song Starts) *'SpongeBob:' (Singing) Mr. Sun Came Up and He Smiled at Me!, Said "It's Gonna Be A Good One!, Just Wait and See!", Jumped Out of Bed and I Ran Outside!, Feeling So Extra Ecstatified!, It's The Best Day Ever! *'Chorus:' (Singing) Best Day Ever! *'SpongeBob:' (Singing) It's The Best Day Ever! *'Chorus:' (Singing) Best Day Ever! *'SpongeBob:' (Singing) I'm So Busy, Got Nothing To Do!, Spent The Last Two Hours Just Tying My Shoe!, Every Flower, Every Grain of Sand is Reaching Out to Shake My Hand!, It's The Best Day Ever! *'Chorus:' (Singing) Best Day Ever! *'SpongeBob:' (Singing) It's The Best Day Ever! *'Chorus:' (Singing) Best Day Ever! *'SpongeBob:' (Singing) Sometimes The Little Things Start Closing In On Me!, When I'm Feeling Down, I Wanna Lose That Frown!, I Stick My Head Out The Window and I Look Around!, Those Clouds Don't Scare Me, They Can't Disguise!, This Magic That's Happening Right Before My Eyes!, Soon Mr. Moon Will Be Shining Bright!, So The Best Day Ever Can Last All Night! *'SpongeBob and Chorus: '(Singing) Yeah, The Best Day Ever's Gonna Last All Night, Now! *'SpongeBob:' (Singing) It's The Best Day Ever! *'Chorus:' (Singing) Best Day Ever! *'SpongeBob:' (Singing) It's The Best Day Ever! *'Chorus:' (Singing) Best Day Ever! *(Song Ends) *Nickelodeon presents... *'Periwinkle:' Okay, Everyone!, Here Comes What You've Been Waiting For!, The "You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be" Show! *'Audience:' (Cheering) *(Curtain opens) *(Song Starts) *'Slippery:' (Singing) I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be!, Like A Captain of A Boat on A Rolling Sea! *'SpongeBob, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten:' (Singing) Don't Give Up!, Just Go On! *'Patrick:' Great Job, Slippery! *'Tommy and D.W.:' (Singing) To Be Animal Doctors is Our Wish!, Healing Dogs, and Cats, and Birds, and Fish! *'Snail:' (Singing) I Just Got to Be Me! *'Audience:' (Cheering) *'SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten:' (Singing) I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be!, I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be!, If I Don't Give Up!, You Know It's True!, I Can Do Anything That I Wanna Do!, Yeah-Yeah!, Yeah-Yeah!, Yeah! *'Mailbox:' SpongeBob!, SpongeBob!, SpongeBob!, SpongeBob, I'm Stuck and It's My Turn! *'SpongeBob:' Oh!, Okay, Mailbox!, Don't Worry!, We'll Get You Unstuck! *'Mrs. Puff:' Okay, Mailbox!, Here You Go! *(Squeak) *'Mailbox:' Whoa!, Hey, Y'all! *'Audience:' (Cheering) *'Mailbox:' (Singing) I've Been on Stage for All You Folks!, and Make You Laugh at All My Jokes! *'SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten:' (Singing) Go, Mailbox!, Go On! *'Audience:' (Cheering) *'SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, The Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, Playhouse Disney, Pixar Characters, and Alex Bratten:' (Singing) We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be!, We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be!, If We Don't Give Up, You Know It's True!, We Can Do Anything That We Wanna Do!, Yeah-Yeah!, We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be!, Yeah-Yeah!, We Can Do Anything That We Wanna Do!, Yeah-Yeah! *'Jenny Wakeman:' (Singing) I Can Be! *'Giselle:' (Singing) He Can Be! *'Oscar:' (Singing) She Can Be! *'SpongeBob:' (Singing) You Can Be! *'Tommy:' (Singing) I Can Be! *'D.W.:' (Singing) He Can Be! *'Splash:' (Singing) She Can Be! *'Mrs. Puff:' Everyone Can Be! *'SpongeBob:' (Singing) We Can Be Anything, That We Wanna Be! *(Song Ends) *(Curtain closes) *The End. *SpongeBob's Big Musical Movie Soundtrack. Available now on Kid Rhino. Category:Closing Previews Category:VHS